


Loving Stranger 3

by ShrimpBall



Category: KinKi Kids
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-09
Updated: 2018-09-09
Packaged: 2019-07-08 20:12:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15937442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShrimpBall/pseuds/ShrimpBall





	Loving Stranger 3

堂本光一仰躺在自己的床上，把脸半埋在柔软的黑色被子里。  
他用舌头顶着口腔里的糖，一圈又一圈地舔过粗糙的糖面，舌头有些微微的刺痛。橘子味道很浓很纯，也许加了真正的果汁。  
所以是糖的味道吗？  
不是他的味道吗。  
他翻了个身，本就不大的脸完全藏进了被子。糖滚到了另一侧。他试探性地用他不算太尖的小虎牙在上面刺了一下。  
堂本刚的虎牙才算是真正的虎牙。硬糖里头包着夹心，一下就全涌了出来，是比外层的甜味更要酸涩的味道。堂本光一迅速嚼了几下把它咽进了肚子里，想象着那有着尖锐虎牙的人会是如何吃这颗硬糖。  
会舔吗？还是会迅速把它咬碎呢？  
他猛地坐起身来，刚才蹭得乱糟糟的金发胡乱翘着，眼角还疲惫地往下耷拉着，唇周一圈胡子让他活像个大叔。  
他下了床，赤裸的脚和地板摩擦发出难听的声音。堂本光一停在茶几前，弯腰看着被摊开的本子，转身开了灯。  
客厅骤然亮起来，他眯着眼低头细看，手指一行行地指着自己写下的奇奇怪怪的文字，最终停在一小个被茶水洇湿又干掉的圆点。

 

***  
堂本光一虽然爱在地铁上以目光描绘堂本刚的一切，并且在梦中重现他的各式下流想象，但他是不会做出尾随这种真正变态才会做的事。  
所以在健身房里偶遇这件事，真的是巧合。  
堂本光一是不太爱来健身房的，他的健身任务只要在家里依靠着健身凳就能完成了，况且出门人挤人，到了健身房还是人，他不喜欢。  
这次还是发小没问过他强行给他开了一年会员，他没办法只好接收，在今天下班后决定第一次去体会一下别样的健身。  
当他一脸迷茫地循着手机地图的指示，发现自己搭上很熟悉的地铁，正是平日里上下班坐的这一班。并且目的地在首站。  
店长家在首站附近。堂本光一用手把头发梳了梳，盯着对面的玻璃倒映的自己，压了很久的呆毛。

 

***  
他刚一进去就看到了在跑步机上的堂本刚，所幸他背对着他，没被发现。  
堂本刚穿的是比他在店里见到的更为宽松的背心，不仅大片背部露了出来，连乳首都能在侧边隐隐可见，除此以外还有并不明显的晒痕。  
堂本光一又伸手在呆毛的位置压了一下。  
堂本刚的手臂比他要粗上许多。随着他摆臂跑步，上臂的肌肉不停地收缩舒展，手背上的一条条青筋一直蔓延到手臂，像龙一样。  
堂本光一看愣了。他一直立在门口，望着远处的堂本刚，望他半扎起来的揪揪，望他往上翘的发尾，望他白皙的后颈。他觉得他和堂本刚离得既远又近，近得他也许能闻到因为体温上升而更为浓郁的柑橘类香气，远得他无法靠近堂本刚，也无法触碰他。  
他看着一滴汗一直挂在他的发尾上，缓慢地滴到黑背心的领口边缘，消失不见。

 

***  
堂本光一机械性地在另一边的跑步机上跑步，他的脑子完全被各式各样的幻想侵占，一上一下的摆臂以及迈腿都成为了思想的附属和遮掩，宽松的运动裤也成为了半勃起的下身的遮掩。  
要怪还是怪他。怪他在这个时候来了这里，怪他盯住堂本刚看了那么久，怪他从一开始就喜欢上了堂本刚。  
他难以把这种感觉描述。他从第一次见面就被这个陌生的男人吸引，他半卷的头发、脖子上重重叠叠的水晶项链，以及常常变换颜色的指甲，每一个拆分出来堂本光一都会感觉怪异，但全数组合成这样一个人，他又觉得万分合适。  
他中毒了。在不知道毒素的名字前已经迷上，知悉之后更是被毒素入侵了头脑。  
但是他不会获得解药。他是陌生的偶尔中毒之人，是他自愿饮下毒酒，他不打算、也不会被发现。

 

***  
真的吗？

 

***  
“光一君？”  
低头琢磨着这个自动贩卖机的堂本光一一滞。  
“你不会用吗？”  
这个出现在他幻想和梦境里无数遍的声音，在此时令堂本光一分不清现在是现实还是幻境，也分不清这是错误还是正确。  
堂本刚又把头发散开了。他站到了堂本光一身旁，在小小的触摸屏上点着些什么，卷发被汗浸湿，仿佛散发着柔和的光，熟悉的香水味道又飘进了堂本光一鼻腔。  
“茶，可以吗？”  
堂本光一连连点头，在地铁上压了很久的呆毛又翘了起来。

 

哐啷一声，堂本刚弯腰去拿易拉罐，递给堂本光一，却没松手。  
“店长？”  
堂本光一分不清这热度是堂本刚的手传来的还是温热的易拉罐传过来的。  
“你在梦里也这样叫我吗？”  
堂本刚向前走了一步，微微仰头看着不在状况的堂本光一，看他深黑色的眼睛带上了疑惑和不解，以及掩饰。  
于是他又向前走了一步。漆黑的眼眸看向自己，自以为放肆的视线不会被人发现，所以愈发热烈。但一旦视线相遇，他又像个纯情的高中生，人似乎和金发一样的柔软好接近，害羞低头的样子压根不能和地铁上离痴汉只有一线之隔的人联系起来。  
“你喜欢我吧？光一君。”  
堂本刚包着堂本光一的手，握着微热的易拉罐，他们的手心同样渗出汗来，黏糊糊地贴在了一起。  
“不然为什么写下我的名字。”  
堂本刚的手指摸上堂本光一在灯光下更显干燥的嘴唇。  
“又在地铁上悄悄看我呢？”  
他稍稍向前倾，覆上堂本光一薄薄的嘴唇。他仍旧握住堂本光一的手，手指一根根插进了他的指缝，把他完全困住。  
恋爱经验不多的堂本光一即使头脑一片空白，也还在努力回应着这个吻。堂本刚的舌头似一尾鱼，在他口腔内肆意游走；又像一把利刃，勾着他刺着他，每一下纠缠都像把他自认隐藏得很好的秘密全都拖出来摆出来，毫无隐藏地暴露出来。  
这一吻以堂本刚在他舌尖上舔的那一下作结。小白领不仅嘴唇泛着红，脸颊也是粉色的，先前健身被汗沾湿的刘海往下垂，略略遮住了他的眼睛。  
“我喜欢你。”

TBC


End file.
